


three super-powered kids alone and confused, what will they do

by KittenAnarchy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 3 and 5 got the twin telepathy even tho 5 and 1 are twins lmao, Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Self-Indulgent, Stabbing, Young Allison Hargreeves, Young Luther Hargreeves, Young Number Five | The Boy, even if it is through extremely convoluted and self-indulgent means, listen i just want them to interact, s2 robbed us of allison-five and allison-luther-five, the allison-luther-five dynamic is underwritten and underappreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenAnarchy/pseuds/KittenAnarchy
Summary: When Five wakes up, he’s not in the academy.He’s not even in the academy uniform, though that’s the least of his worries. The room he’s in is dark and freezing, and there’s a dense fog in the air that makes it hard to see and breathe. His movement is also restricted by the oversized blue sweater hanging off his shoulders. Itshouldbe scary, but One and Three are here too, so this might just be one of their father’s surprise tests.OR: One, Three, and Five have (not) been kidnapped.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	three super-powered kids alone and confused, what will they do

**Author's Note:**

> tw: stabbing, Five does panic because he thinks Luther is dead at one point

When Five wakes up, he’s not in the academy.

He’s not even in the academy uniform, though that’s the least of his worries. The room he’s in is dark and freezing, and there’s a dense fog in the air that makes it hard to see and breathe. His movement is also restricted by the oversized blue sweater hanging off his shoulders. It _should_ be scary, but One and Three are here too, so this might just be one of their father’s surprise tests. 

“One,” Five hisses, shaking the other nine year old’s shoulder through the large overcoat that absolutely swallows him. One’s always been on the bigger side, but even he doesn’t wear clothes this big. Three is to his side, a pretty silk blue button up and brown pants covering her sleeping form. “One, Three, wake _up!”_

The other boy groans, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. “What’s goin’ on? Five?” He looks down at Three’s slowly waking form, quickly on guard. “Where are we?” 

“I dunno,” he admits. “I just woke up here.” At that moment, Three sits up. 

“What happened?” She says, glancing around, not bothering to hide her annoyance. “Is this another one of Dad’s tests?” 

“I don’t know, but I don’t think so. There’s no cameras, for one,” Five says, gesturing around the room. “Secondly, we’re not in the academy uniform. I think we’ve been kidnapped.” 

His siblings tense as soon as the words leave his mouth, worry etched on One’s face. Three doesn’t look as worried, but it’s clear she’s rattled. Five can’t blame them - their father may have prepared them for this sort of situation with simulations, but the real thing is a lot more different. Three throws a glance towards the door. “Do you think the others…?” She trails off, unwilling to finish the sentence. 

One frowns, standing and stepping out of the pants and shoes, letting the overcoat fall off his shoulders and onto the floor. “I… don’t think so. Three would’ve rumored her way out already, and Six, well… let’s find Dad first,” He pulls them up out of their pooled clothing with ease. The cold air hitting his bare legs makes him grimace, and One looks at him apologetically. “Sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault, don’t worry about it.” 

Three twirls around a bit in her shirt, glancing at it approvingly. “Do you think Dad’ll let me keep it after we get out of here? It’s a bit big, but I’ll grow into it,” She raises an eyebrow at their looks. “What? It’s a nice shirt. Five, try not to dirty your sweater too much either.”

“What, do you want it too?” He asks, though he’s not planning to give it up. It’s nice and soft, not scratchy like the wool of the uniforms, and it’s actually pretty comfortable, not that Five will admit it. Three hums knowingly. 

“Aren’t you guys a little bit worried that we got kidnapped out of our beds?” One asks weakly. 

“Of course, but I can always just rumor them,” Three says. “We can check if our siblings are here too.” One bites his lip and nods. 

The three of them make their way out of the room, the locked door handle easily snapping off with One’s strength. The fog clears in the narrow hallway right outside the room, several locked doors with a simple stairway at the end. The sound of voices steadily getting louder has One walking a little bit faster, moving Three and Five behind him. They share a look. 

_Can you believe him?_ Five rolls his eyes, fisting the cloth of his sweater. 

_I know._ Three shoots him a reassuring smile, fingers twisting nervously into her hair. _Two’s not even here_. 

“Five, jump behind them and find Dad,” One murmurs quietly, oblivious to their silent conversation. “Three, get ready to rumor them. I’ll hold them off.” Three frowns, but she nods anyway. 

“What? No!” Five hisses. That sounds like the worst plan ever. He’s not leaving his brother and sister alone, especially on the off chance they’ve been taken to a whole different country. (They might have been - there’s no way of knowing, and that makes his gut churn.)

“Five-” One hisses back, and then the voices round the corner, and they’re all on guard. A muscular, tanned man with a scar across the side of his head and a simple, short white woman round the corner, pausing in the middle of their conversation to stop and stare at them. _Their hesitation will cost them_ , Five thinks as he blinks. 

“ _Shit_ -” The man cusses, twisting around just as Five snatches a knife from the alarming number strapped to his body, slicing at the man’s ankles. The man quickly moves back, but not before Five gets his shins and a part of his calf as well.

“I heard a rumor that you couldn’t move!” Three yells, and the woman stops. 

The man swears once more, trying to grab at Five. “Guys!” Five can see One and Three tense up from where they’re trying to shove the woman down and out of the way, knowing as well as he does that they all need to get out of here _now_. 

That split second of distraction, though, sends both of his siblings careening through a door as the woman _bursts_ with power. Five freezes - _their kidnappers have powers, are they okay, One’s extremely durable, he’ll be_ fine _, what about Three,_ get a hold of yourself- but they don’t come back out. 

Instead, Five hears Three’s blood curdling shriek. “I heard a rumor that you woke up! One, I heard a rumor that you got up! _One_!” There’s no sounds of rubble shifting, no sounds of One reassuring Three, and _oh god,_ Five realizes, _he_ _might be dead_. “Vanya _!”_ The tanned man yells. “What the hell? Be careful!” 

Five doesn’t wait to hear the woman - _Vanya_ , _a terrible, awful name_ \- reply. Five blinks behind her, stabbing the knife through her back, warm blood running down his arms and into his armpits. It takes a bit of force to dislodge the knife, and then suddenly he’s slamming into the wall, the wind getting knocked out of him abruptly. His mouth tastes like iron. There’s screaming - is that Three or him? - and suddenly the ground is below him, knife slipping out of his fingers and clattering onto the concrete loudly, something slimy and slippery almost gently holding up by his waist and keeping him still.

“Put me down!” he shrieks, scratching and kicking at the thing holding him in place. In response, it only holds him tighter, and he can’t jump, and _One is dead_. “ _Put me down, put me down, put me down!_ ” 

“Five, calm down, please-” 

“ _No!_ You killed my brother!” 

“What’s going on? Wait, wait, little baby Allison’s voice-!” 

“Diego, why the hell is he saying we killed his brother?” 

“That might... be my fault…” 

“Vanya? That’s a lot of blood, holy shit, we need to get her back to the academy-” 

Their voices overlap, all shouting and talking over each other, and Five hates it. His powers fail him once more, space fruitlessly sparking and twisting around his fists, and the thing around his waist - a tentacle? - pulls tighter, choking him. 

_Four is going to be so mad._

“Five!” His eyes flicker over to the man from before, One on his back and- he’s breathing. One is letting out raspy, choked breaths, but _he’s breathing_. Three is following behind, hand to her throat, staring at Five with clear terror on her face. “He’s not dead, just knocked out, see? I need you to calm down.” 

The tentacle (now that he’s calmer, he realizes embarrassingly quickly that it _is_ a tentacle) lowers him to One, and Five reaches out. His fingers brush against his brother’s warm, flushed, and slightly bruised skin, and he can practically feel the tension drain out of his body, leaving him sagging like a deflated balloon. Three grabs onto his limp hand, mouthing words that Five can’t make out. “Are you okay?” 

Is _he_ okay? Is the man actually asking him that? “Is this a ransom,” he asks weakly, staring at the other super-powered group of people that apparently exist now, despite their father saying they were the first of their kind. 

“No,” The man who the tentacle is attached to - the power kind of reminds him of Six’s, now that Five really stops to think about - says. “This might be a little bit weird, but we’re, uh, your siblings. It’s me, Ben- er, I guess you know me as Six.”

 _What_. 

He and Three share a wide-eyed look. She’s clearly just as lost as he is. 

“What.” Five voices both of their thoughts. Maybe-Six waves another tentacle in response. That can’t be his brother, because his brother is supposed to be the same age as him, but the statistics of there being two tentacle monster wielding people in the world is incredibly low, and- 

“This is- we don’t know why you all are children now, Five, Alli- er, Three, but please trust us,” Maybe-Six says, shooting him one of his familiar nervous smiles, even though what he’s saying makes _no sense_. Turning into children? One of his favorite siblings becoming adults overnight? Does that make the rest of the people in the room his siblings too? Five risks a glance around the room. He sees the similarities, _sure_ , but... “We’ll bring you guys to Mom, okay?” 

“Usually when kidnappers bring their victims to another lo-ca-tion, that means they’re going to die,” Five’s not entirely stupid. He has to make sure this is actually his brother _first_. “What do I do _only_ for you after missions?” 

Maybe-Six’s smile turns wistful. “You’d sneak into my room with water and mint and- honestly, anything that one medical textbook you really liked said would help with stomach aches, and then you’d just sort of lay with me until morning,” Six (no maybe, Five has never told anyone about that in fear of their father finding out) brushes the hair out of his face. “Thank you, by the way.” 

“You’re really Six.” He mutters. Five feels... detached, in a way. This entire situation doesn’t feel real. He looks at his brother. Six looks tired, for a lack of better words, bags under his eyes and a simple black ensemble making him look like he could fade away at any second. (For a second, Five is convinced his form flickers blue, but that’s not possible.) 

The tentacle places him down, and Five glances back at One’s (still breathing) body before linking his fingers with Three, and then they’re being ushered into a car. The man holding One - Two, Five guesses - slides in next to him and Three. Five looks back at the groaning woman who’d hurt his brother and the other man - lanky and thin, wearing a pretty dress that’s quickly being stained with blood - in the backseat. “Six, who’s she?” 

“Ben,” Six gently corrects from the front seat. “We got real names when we were all thirteen. That’s Vanya, or, uh....” 

No way. 

_No way_. 

“Seven?” Three’s mouth drops open, her words quiet and raspy. Little Number Seven? His quiet sister who could cried for ants being squished? “But Seven’s not- she doesn’t have-” 

_Oh god, I stabbed her_. 

Her blood is tacky on his fingers, and Five just wants it _off_.

“I do have powers, Alli- Three, Dad just... didn’t want me to know about them,” He barely suppresses a flinch as Sev- Vanya starts to speak, weakly patting him on the head. She doesn’t have bangs, and it’s such a strange thing to focus on, especially since Five has stabbed her, but she doesn’t have bangs anymore. When did she cut them? “S’okay that you stabbed me, Five. I scared you guys, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but I _hurt_ you,” His eyes burn, and oh god, he’s about to cry in front of his siblings. Five hasn’t cried in _years_. “I hurt you! And now One’s gonna die, and you’re gonna die, and everything’s _terrible-_ ” His chest tightens, and through the blur, he can see Vanya’s hand retract, eyes widening in panic. Three pulls him closer to her, wrapping an arm around him in an uncharacteristically soothing gesture. (Later, Five will vehemently deny ever leaning into his sister’s embrace, but now is not later.) 

“Hey, hey, hey,” The man next to Vanya says. “Calm down now, kiddo, nobody’s gonna die,” he says soothingly, thumbing away Five’s tears. Three shoots him a suspicious glance. “You too, Ally, it’s just me, Klaus, your best brother ever. I guess you two know me as Four, though, don’t you?” Five sucks in a shaky breath. He looks at Vanya. _It’s okay,_ she mouths, _we’ll talk later. Just breathe_. 

Okay. 

Okay, he can do that.

His attention is dragged back into the conversation between Three and Fou- Klaus. 

“Four?” Three perks up. She and Four did bond a lot over the fashion magazines during free time, Five remembers - after One, he’s probably her second favorite sibling. Klaus looks a lot different now, much more skinnier and tired looking than he was at their age. Sweat beads on his forehead, and he wipes it off with a shaky smile. “Wait, ‘Ally’?”

“Yep, that’s the name you chose: Allison.” She looks a little starry-eyed at this, whispering the name to herself quietly. 

“What about everyone else?” She asks eagerly, though she still keeps an arm around Five. He appreciates it. 

“One is Luther, Two is Diego,” F- Klaus nods to the man sitting by him, One in his arms. “Five... never chose a name,” he blinks. His older self must have his reasons, Five supposes, though there’s a mild twinge of disappointment in his chest. “You already know Ben and Vanya.” 

“Five, you’ve got to call me Allison now. And One, Luther.” She says, leaving no room for argument. 

“Yeah, sure...” He doesn’t really care all that much anyway. Still, he’ll say it anyway, but only because he owes her. “...Allison.” Her face lights up. 

“I wish O- Luther was awake,” Allison says. “He’s gonna be so upset he’s missed so much.” 

“Speaking of Luther,” Diego suddenly says, eyes trained on Five. He’s been fairly quiet during the trip, lost in his thoughts, but now he’s looking at Five with worried eyes. It’s usually a look he only gives to Mom, so it’s a little bit uncomfortable to feel it trained on Five now. “Can I ask you something, Five?” He nods. “Why were you so convinced that Luther was dead?”

“Because-” _Three’s screams, he didn’t get up, I thought I heard something crack when he hit the door_ “-I’ve buried him... before...?” The car goes silent. Wait, no, he hasn’t. But he has? (- _ash, smoke, rubble, an eye, an eye,_ an eye- _)_ Five winces as his head throbs.

“What do you mean, ‘ _buried him before_ ’?” Allison demands. “Five, this isn’t funny!” 

“I don’t know...” He groans, rubbing the heel of his palm into his head. “S’weird. My head hurts. I don’t remember things right. Do you?”

She frowns. “Now that I think about it...” Allison grimaces. “My head does kinda hurt when I try to remember things. Do we know anyone named ‘Claire’?” She asks. The rest of the car ignores them, sharing cryptic looks and glances above them. Allison meets his eyes, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow, clearly not amused with the silent conversation happening above them. 

Five rolls his eyes, and they share a smile. 

Vanya was right. It’ll be okay. 

They’ll all be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> baby five: it's stabby time
> 
> [neuronary's post about Five and Allison sharing glances and inside jokes lives rent-free in my head lmao](https://neuronary.tumblr.com/post/632709454653227008/whenever-they-go-on-missions-they-have-to-pair)
> 
> (read their fics, by the way, they are great!!)
> 
> honestly this all just came from that. there's no real plot to this, just me wanting the vvv rare 1, 3, and 5 team-up... not that it lasted long lmao rip luther, he tried. 
> 
> this is very self indulgent, and i am most definitely using this to slack off from actually writing the second chapters to my multichap fics (i do want to rewrite nothing but the truth tho, i really don't like how i wrote it)


End file.
